Description of Related Art
In commercial warewashing (dishwashing systems such as sold to hotels, resorts, universities and the like) there are typically several zones through which passes dishes, glasses, flatware, etcetera to be cleaned. For example, there may be circulating pre-wash, high power pre-wash, power wash, power pre-rinse and final rinse. Typically, in commercial establishments, pots are either washed by hand or, more likely, in a separate pot washing machine. For cleaning pots in a machine, a much higher pressure is needed to properly clean or scour the inside of the pot compared to lower pressure that is used for dishes. Therefore, in a commercial establishment, a separate pot washing machine must be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,419, Roberts, recognized this problem, namely that a single washing apparatus should be able to function in multiple modes and particularly be interchangeable between a warewashing mode and a pot washing mode. However, as disclosed in Roberts, a relatively complex control system was necessary to achieve this result.